Jessica Lockhart
Jessica Lockhart is an eighteen year old Saint born in the Kingdom of Chaos, a region considered to be the embodiment of strife and terror that plagues all. With an eternally spanning civil war and nothing but a constant struggle between every individual within the Kingdom, whether it be for food, money, power, respect or even simply life. Having a perception on life that can basically be summarized as trying one's best to survive the tough times, and if possible doing it with a smile, Jessica has a nigh-unshakeable willpower and ourage that works in complete tandem with her ability to feel the emotion of happness near perpetually. Making progress in the search for her parents, Jessica is determined to find and rescue them from the clutches of a person she knows not yet, travelling around the world with her friends as she does so. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Physical Abilities' As a Darkness God Slayer, and a young woman who has refined her skill in the art of Cosmo to the point of attaining Miraculosity, a rare feat for most entities that call themselves Saints, Jessica is a great deal beyond that which a normal human could ever hope to possibly reach through sheer training. Attaining full harmony with the physiological changes brought about by becomiing a Slayer Type Mage, in addition to the basic training and strength levels attained by humans who have their Cosmo awakened even slightly, even without actively channeling Cosmo, Jessica possesses an immense physical strength beyond that of most mortals. As such, the full list of capabilties of the lady known as Jessica Lockhart without external manipulations or factors include (entirely biological): *'Superhuman Strength: '''Capable of lifting well in excess of 80 tons without much active effort, Jessica's strength is uncanny, capable of easily lifiting large objects with the utmost of ease and sending off powerful shockwaves with the lightest of punches, Jessica's incredible physical strength can continue to skyrocket in direct proportion to the continuous increase in potency of Cosmo/quantity of Cosmo being actively infused, reaching truly incredible levels if not kept in check, Jessica's Cosmoenergy effectively allowing her to bypass the problems inherently facing most beings. Living up to her title of Slayer of Divinities, Jessica's power is said to be on par with the power of the mythological Hercules given a certain boost by the power of Cosmo. *'Superhuman Speed: Jessica is capable of moving much faster than a normal human being, and in fact, one of the most characteristic physical attributes of a Saint is their overwhelming speed. Capable of disappearing and reappearing in what seems to be a blur that lasts for extremely short periods of time, the speed of a Saint is such that one is capable of landing a nigh-immeasurable amount of attacks on a single opponent in the time span of naught but a few seconds, utterly obliterating most forms of competition. Moving at supersonic speeds at start up, in a similar manner to her strength, her speed may also rise proportionally to her Cosmo. *'''Superhuman Stamina: Jessica, a warrior of Saint powers, is capable of fighting for as long as she possibly can assuming her Cosmoenergies do not simply run out, having an unnatural capability for these powers rivaling and sometimes outmatching even the most enduring of warriors. Capable of running vast distances without necessarily resting, Jessica has a stamina unlike most. *'Superhuman Durability:' **'Thermal Resistances:' *'Superhuman Senses:' **'Absolute Night Vision:' **'Negative Emotion Sensing:' 'Saint' 'The Sixth Sense: Intuition' The most basic manifestation of the transcendent sense that is Cosmo, Intuition is the power inherent to all capable of feeling their own cosmo and the cosmo of others, with it's basic use distinguishing a Saint from any ordinary fighter. Allowing the user to both feel/sense and utilize cosmoenergy, and vastly augment the potential of one's body to levels beyond what is normal to most beings, Jessica is capable of masterfully utilizing this sense, due to both being very prodiguous in the art, and a member of the Lockhart family of Saints. Often thought to be the source of life for all living beings and the fundamental reason behind the existence of matter in the universe, Jessica is capable of creating and manipulating this power to devastating effect, unleashing the power of several worlds upon her unsuspecting opponent. Jessica hails from the Lockhart family, a dynasty of matriarchal Saints who have successfully cultivated exceptional levels of Cosmo. With the ability to wield Cosmo being deeply, deeply integrated into her very blood, Jessica has enormous potential as a Saint, having discovered and first using Cosmo at a very young age. Due to Cosmo being so intimiately linked with emotions, a serious situation may trigger an upsurge in anger and fighting spirit/determination/willpower, allowing for brief increases in power. Cosmo is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. The sixth sense allows the user to accomplish nearly incomprehensible feats for any mere mortal, such as mind reading, or speaking with the dead. *'Nature Communication:' Jessica, as a masterful Saint, is capable of merging with the World or Nature, becoming an existence that loses most, if not all traces of presence (rendering extremely, extremely difficult to detect), and vastly increases her speed and offensive power. In addition, Jessica is also capable of psychrometically and/or intuitively collecting the Nature to extract information from the source, letting her know the exact location of targets and even maintain a near clairvoyant ability to predict future events, functioning in combat in a vein similar to the revered Sharingan's powers. **'Nature Manipulation: '''By connecting her Cosmo to the Cosmo of the world in general, Jessica is capable of the superb feat of manipulating nature around her within a radius of several meters completely, from branches to earth, water, and rocks, allowing her to appear an extremely skilled bender, at times "bending" several elements simultaneously, as well as subjugaing the will of plants around her, effectively letting her manipulate nature to it's fullest potential. By constantly walking and having plants on her at all times, Jessica is for all intents and purposes, granted an easy opportunityto overhwhelm her oppoonents with the power of Nature. **'Sekishiki: Jessica, through extension of her powers to connect to the Nature aroound, her, is not only capable of visiting the world of spirits, buttalking to and affecting disembodied souls in a manner most are unable to, completely carrying on casual conversations with souls and fighting them if need be.In addition, Jessica can use the lingering souls of the environment around her to charge up several powerful moves, vastly enhancing the powers of what previously were mere Cosmo-energized blasts of power. ***'Underworld Energy Slicer: '''Jessica concentrates Cosmoenergy to her hands, a which point she condenses it and sends it out as a higly concentrated powerful beam of energy intended to pierce and penetrate defenses. *'Atomic Destruction: 'Allowing Jessica to bypass conventional durability, the most basic technique of all Saints may also be the most utterly astounding power available to them. Jessica is capable of destroying the atoms of a substance, and as atoms form everything from organisms, water, air, light, and everything else in the known Universe, this ability allows Jessica to obliterate defenses, and be more readily capable of defeating solid elemental attacks. *'Mind Reading: 'A Saint, being naturally enlightened to the power of Cosmo, is capable of demonstrating a vast swathe of potential sub-senses. Strong in the field of psychic Cosmo usage, Jessica is capable of reading the minds of the weak-wiled, and penetrating the mental defenses and safeguards, atleast to a limited extent, of those with even a stronger will than she does. This enhances her ability to read and predict the opponent's next move, one of the key characteristics of a Saint's fighting style. This also allows her information gathering and reconnaissance abilities to be amplified greatly. *'Telekinesis: 'Though not as developed as a Psyren's usage, Saints too, upon the achieving of the Sixth and basic sense of Cosmo, are capable of lifting and effectively maniulating objects with their mind, lifting heavy objects beyond the capability of most persons for a vast variety of reasons, and condensing their telekinetic power into psychokinetic crystals for the sake of furher, more versatile telekinetic applications. *'Physical Attribute Augmentation: 'Jessica is capable of greatly strengthening all aspects of her physical abiltiies with the power of Cosmo, with the only limit to how strong she can get physically being the upper limits of her Cosmo and the amount of Cosmoenergy she can readily utilize. It is hard to explain or describe how much more powerful she can get physically considereing her normal stats, but upon increasing her power, Jessica is capable of taking her strength to levels that put many to simply stare in awe. *'Teleportation: Jessica is capable of,alright I dun get how they telepory. *'Elemental Cosmo: '''Cosmos can possess an elemental attribute, that can greatly strengthen the power of one's Cosmo when utilized. here are seven Elements with their respective Strengths and Weaknesses. The Elements are Water, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Light and Darkness. Working in a similar manner to the elemental balances of shinobi, with Darkness and Light being the Saint's equivalent of Yin and Yang, regardless of the advantages capable of being held by more powerful elements, if one's Cosmo is inherently superior to the opponent then the element will maintain superiority even if it would be naturally impossible. Despite Jessica's relatively upbeat, happy personality, Jessica's attribute is indeed the power of Darkness. The contrast between her personality and her Cosmo attribute is considered to be a direct representation of the Lockhart prophecy of being The Light Wielding Darkness. Wielding one of the rarest types of Elemental Cosmo, and one on par with Light, Jessica's potential with her Darkness Cosmo is surprisingly high, capable of disarming powerful opponents with it. **'Shade Forge: Jessica's most advanced abilitiy of the Darkness element, Jessica is capable of combining her own miniature big bang energies with her Magic Power to produce quite an impressive feat. While Cosmo tends to be extremely useful in Shanghai an element to specific structures an forms, ranging from a beam to the full construct of an animal, Cosmo users tend to lack in the sheer magnitude and raw power of the Darkness that they can create, limiting their potential for diversity. On the other hand, God Slayers can easily produce the magnitude and sheer destructive power Cosmos users lack without necessarily having to employ some form of complexity, the elements having unique properties and bonuses. While a Darkness God Slayer could easily fight off more powerful enemies (Raw power), a Cosmo user would be able to do it more efficiently due to their precision (i.e use less power to take down enemies). Completely replacing all other forms of her Darkness Cosmo in her versatility, Jessica is capable of utilizing this power for a vast variety of feats, including things she would normally need a Molding Magic for. ***'''Shade Forge: Armor of the Dark One: ****'Shade Forge:Darkness Gauntlet: '''Jessica is capable of utilizing her Darkness cosmo to envelop her arms and greatly increase her striking power apart from weapons, considered her personal version of Darkness God's Blessing. This can also be applied to her lower limbs. ***'Shade Forge: Dark Chills:Jessica is capable of creating a dome of pure darkness that completely envelops the environment and completely negates the opponent's sense of sight, completely blocking it off and forcing them to utilize some other form of sensory perception, as Jessica is now able to completely unleash an onslaught of attacks on her now blinded opponent, effectively attacking them as a completely invisible entity. ***'Shade Forge:Bomb of Chaos:'Jessica condenses the murky darkness into a small sphere, shrinking it in size and solidifying it, then grabbing it and throwing it at her target, which when comes in contact with something, it explodes into a large explosion of darkness. The size varies however, depending on how much darkness Jessica has stored and how much she condensed it and made unstable. ***'Shade Forge: Divine Avatar:Jessica is capable of utilizing her Darkness God Slayer Magic and then take advantage of the fact that Cosmo can breathe life into constructs, e.g, turning a torrent of water into the direct shape and form of a dragon head. Jessica can effectively create a clone of herself, capable of everything she can, with several drawbacks. Firstly, the God Slayer Magic utilized by the Copy will be much weaker, with the exception of the Saint of Darkness ability, which is instead easier for the Copy. Secondly, it lacks the durability that Jessica has, though it can attempt to remedy this with Cosmo, though it's durability will still pale in comparison to her own. ****Black Ankh: ***'''Shade Forge: Barrier of Darkness: User uses darkness Magic to protect himself from an enemy's attack. ***'Shade Forge:God of Darkness: Tartarus:' Jessica extends her shadows underneath her target, and creates arm-shaped shadows that latch onto her target, restricting their movements, though it is meant to be used to capture a target, it can also be used to tear the target apart using the shadowy arms. However, it can also be used on a larger scale during night, in which she can merge her shadow with the larger shadows of buildings or with the darkness the night reflects to create hundred to thousands of shadowy arms that can effectively take out a large group of enemies. The Seventh Sense: Miraculosity *'Dimension Vortexia:' *'Psychocrystal Manipulation:' **'Crystal Wall:' Jessica is capable of conjuring an immensely powerful barrier constructed entirely put of psycho-power, between herself and an object, and is capable of defending and reflecting against, most if not all times of attacks. Capable of defending the user against psychic and Cosmo attacks, in addition to things like gases and poisons, rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. **'Crystal Net:' A variation of the technique Crystal Wall which creates a psycho-power made spider web. This web can refrain the movements of the targets that get in contact with it. *'Sensory Annihilation:' This ability allows Jessica to withdraw all the senses from the opponent; all five regulars along with the sense of thinking and heart-stopping, leaving her enemy in a sort of vegetative state. 'Mage' 'Darkness God Slayer Magic' In a similar vein to all forms of Slayer Magic, Jessica's magic is no different. Jessica's magic is a type of Lost Magic that allows her to transform her physiology into that of a God, changing her own Magic Origin with the holy energy and divine power transforming her body to match the Gods of her element, utilizing offensive, defensive, and even supplementary styles. As a Darkness God Slayer, Jessica is rendered completely, utterly invulnerable to any form of onslaught involving shadows and darkness. Like all other God Slayer styles, this magic revolves around the manipulation, usage, and consumption of a type of element. This magic also involves bodily transformation. In Jessica's case, the element is darkness. Jessica's unnatural darkness can be used to envelop and protect her body from attacks, especially those intended to blind her. At maximum potential, Darkness God Slayer Magic is rumoured to grant the user the ability to "sense the darkness" within the hearts of others, detecting their negative emotions with ease. While it is extremely destructive, it can also be defensive or just be used casually. Like all God Slayer magic, Darkness God slayer magic is black, though many would argue that it would have been regardless of being a God slayer magic due to the nature of the element of darkness. Jessica's unique form of Darkness is said to have a freezing effect, having temperatures reaching below -196 degrees Celsius, or -321 degrees Fahrenheit, with even just -55 degrees Celsius proving enough to practically freeze human in skin in less than a second once exposed. The darkness continually devours all heat/sources of heat, replacing the heat with temperatures low enough to cause the instant freezing of most liquids. While the temperatures may fluctuate depending one what the user wants, and the fact that it is possible to heat up the Darkness, the temperature cannot exceed -17 degrees Celsius, or 0 degrees Fahrenheit. Those who encounter this Darkness will not experience warmth when shrouded by it. The darkness utilized in this form of God slayer magic has been known to take on physical form, allowing the user to bludgeon or cut opponents with it. Jessica can also mold the darkness into different shapes and forms, allowing them to create weapons, armors or more dynamic creations such as animals and other beasts to attack their foes. *'Darkness God's Phantasmal Scream': Jessica, as a Darkness God Slayer, is capable of employing a spell similar to the standard Bellow attack used by other God Slayers. By inhaling a certain amount of air and then completely expelling every last bit of the inhaled air from her system quickly and rapidly, her Slayer Magic enhanced lungs capable of forcing out air and intaking it on a level considered inhuman. By doing this, Jessica release a deafening shockwave of darkness.The strength of the shockwave is determined by the amount of air he intakes. Even without taking in a large amounts of air, it is capable of destroying objects with ease. *'Darkness God's Wave': Jessica is capable of releasing a wave of darkness with a mere swing of her hand, impacting the opponent with great blunt force and power enough to push them back. She also uses this to effectively counter fast-moving attacks or multi-directional attacks. Jessica is also capable of employing this technique through her feet, stomping on the ground and releasing an omnidirectional wave of darkness, effectively serving as both a defense and offense. When used by her feet, the spell is refered to as Darkness God's Quake. *'Darkness God's Blessing:' Jessica is capable of enveloping items and weapons in shrouds of Darkness, greatly augmenting their defensive prowess and combat efficiency. With this ability, this allows Jessica to effectively improvise with the most mundane of objects, effectively utilizing them to great skill while in the heat of battle. As for actually, fully polished, skilllfully crafted weaponry, the power of the weapon is increased immensely, effectively enabling her the opportunity to fight off more powerful swordsmen. *'Darkness God's Spears: '''One of Jessica's more simple spells, Jessica creates a spear made out of pure darkness, utilziing the weapon as a projectile or as a physical weapon, forming a powerful weapon in the hands of Jessica, her primary form of weapon based combat being the use of polearms. If chosen to be thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion upon impact. She can also utilize these spears in rapid succession, though this increases the difficulty in controlling their trajectory. *'Darkness God's Saint of Darkness: A spell with two attributes, Jessica is only consciously capable of using one of them. The user shifts their body into pure darkness energy, a technique that increases their mobility and erases their corporeal form, thus negating all physical attacks upon their form and limiting the amount of damage they can receive from others. By wrapping their body around the targets, they can weigh them down immensely and wear down any protective gear they have, being unable to be shaken off, as their body has no physical form, and their efforts will just ensure they waste precious energy. They can also induce the freezing effect on the opponent, freezing them right there and then. This increases her transportation speed greatly, to the pint many a person actually believes that she can teleport. *'''Darkness God's Abyssmal Wings: 'Celestial Spirit Magic' Celestial Spirit Magic is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by its contractor. Possessing the key of Libra, Jessica is capable of summoning the curvaceous Spirit, capable of employing Gravity Magic to get rid of her foes, whether they are a singular entitty or a multitude of them. However, she can also adopt the powers of the Spirits she summons. *'Star Dress:' A Celestial Spirit Magic Spell in which the user incorporates the power of a Celestial Spirit into their body by placing the key of the Spirit in question on their chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change (similar to Requip), in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit in question's own wardrobe. Also, the user, by adopting the powers and appearance of the Spirit they choose, also adopts a portion of their powers, being able to make use of their Magic. This adoption of power, however, is not limited solely to the Spirit's Magic, but also includes their Magic Power itself, which allows the user to make use of spells of their own that may require more than one person due to the tremendous amount of Magic Power required to cast it. Due to the Celestial spirits tending to have gargantuan reserves of Magic Power, by utilizing this spell, Jessica, in essence, grants herself more magical power than put into casting the spell. **'Star Dress: Libra Form:' While in the Libra form, Jessica's attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. ***'Enhanced Strength: '''Libra, while not exactly known for her outstanding supernatural strength, still retains a strength beyond that of a normal human, once splitting a boulder larger than herself with a kick. Jessica has also adopted this power, enhancing her physical strength. ***'Gravity Change:' A Magic that allows its users to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using this. The user can also change others' body with this magic. This magic type was the major elemental magic type of Libra, and as a result, Jessica is able to utilize this power, in fact, seemingly better than Libra can herself, though that may be because of the combined knowledge of that adopted by Libra and her own magical experience. Persons usually mistake her gravity and darkness control as that of the Yami Yami No Mi. ****'Fall: A spell that quite obviously derives it's power from Gravity Change, Jessica can increase the gravity of the targeted location, disabling any foes trapped within the confinements and destabilizing weak magic. Due to being this young, Jessica's range is not that high, though the sheer effectiveness of the ability has not gone down a bit. Directly learned from Libra, Jessica can change the direcion of her gravity, allowing her to control something's/someone's trajectory in mid-air and even replicate attraction and repulsion if used wisely enough. When used in a high magnitude, Jessica has the potential to can crush bones and snap other body parts, eventually grinding them into dust, though this is an advanced applicatin and usually fatal, so it is not smething she eploys often. ****'Suspend: '''Decreasing a target's gravity, Jessica can in essence leave the opponent suspended in mid-air and have them float around as if weightless. With this, Jessica can effectively "lift" weights she logically should not be able to, and replicate flight. ****'Black Hole: Jessica activates this by first using Chaos, creating a dark orb between the caster and their opponent. This orb generates its own gravitational field, thanks to the effects of Gravity Change increasing the level of gravitational force and raw attractive potential, drawing in everything around itself, and also appears to increase in strength and size after a short period of time. Knight 'Relationships' 'Astrea' *'Haruka- '''Initially disliking the level of distrust shown to her frm him, out of all memebers of Astrea at the moment of writing this, he is the only one to make her this unomfortable. Enjoying teasing him about Tarrianna's crush on him and the birth of the relationship, he somewhat atoned, albeit temporarily for his actions by catching her off-guard and and calling her pretty. Being one of the members to welcome her in to the group, one would assume that the relationship would go clear from them. However, upon the damaging of her house when he became angered, Jessica is quite frankly, at the bare minimum, slightly angered with him. *'Robyn- '''Appreciating his free spiritedness, the relationship between Robyn and Jessica is quite friendly, as the two bonded over the problem of Haruka's igneous temperament. TBC (Priority) *Roman- TBC (Priority) *Alexander- TBC (Priority)